Zora's Sapphire: Special Delivery
by Princess of Wisdom
Summary: Link's delivers a gift to Zelda only to find out the gift has a connection to their ancestors. Implied ZxL


Zora's Sapphire: Special Delivery  
Pairing: Implied Zelda/Link,  
Spoilers/Warnings: Twilight Princess  
Author Note: Just something that has been dancing in my head for awhile.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda

He silently stares at the taller Zoro prince.

From what he can tell he was able o become a great leader despite his insecurities five years ago. He even noticed a female zora slightly behind him dressed in royal robes and wearing a necklace with a semi small blue stone.

His fiancé or his wife, he supposes.

"Can I ask a favor from you, Sir Link," the Zora ruler inquires politely causing him to arch an eyebrow, but decided to nod anyway. He always did having a problem saying no in the first place, not to mention Ralis was a friend of his.

"What is the favor, King Ralis?" he questions.

"Can you deliver this Queen Zelda?" he questions holding up a small package wrapped in white silk. "My mother would want her to have this, and I'm too busy rebuilding my kingdom to go myself."

He frowned slightly at the mention of the current Queen's name. The last time he had seen the kind hearted queen was shortly after they parted ways. After they defeated Ganondorf and Midna had cracked the mirror, that was five years ago.

Perhaps he was a coward in not being able to summon up the course to go see the queen. Despite the fact he has the Triforce of Courage in his possession.

But he promised Ralis that he deliver the package to Queen Zelda.

He instantly packages the gift before saying his farewells to the young Zora King and his wife. He silently knows that he can possiably reach the castle before nightfall.

"Your highness, Lord Link is here to see you," he hears one of the head guards announce. He slightly saw Zelda nod before silently dismissing the guard.

He silently notes that Zelda was dressed in a royal blue gown made out of velvet from the looks of it. He couldn't help but to silently muse that it match the queens eyes. Her lips instantly curl into a bright smile as she moves to greet him.

"It's been a long time Link," she replies. He smiles and slightly nod. "So are you here for business or pleasure."

"A bit of both," he replies handing her the parcel. "It's from Ralis He says that it's a gift from his mother."

She slightly furrow her brows in slight confusion before moving to open the gift Instantly recognizing the blue gem surrounded by the gold.

The Zora's Sapphire.

"You knows this engagement ring," she remarks and at his wide eyed expression added. "Or at least among Zora royalty Although their was Zoran Princess who gave it to a Hero. In hopes that they might marry in the future."

"I take it the wedding was called off," he says.

She nods lightly in reply. "The sapphire is one of the necessary gems for the door of time. Not to mention the Zoran Princess knows that the Hero was in love with another princess."

"You ancestor," he remarks.

She nods, "She was in love with him as well, but because of her royal duties. She couldn't be with him. I suppose he gotten married before the war happened."

He frowns lightly in reply, but decided not to comment. He always had a feeling that his ancestor and Zelda were in love with each other.

"Anyway, my ancestor and the Zoran Princess thought it would be best to separate the Zora's Sapphire into three pieces. She gave one piece to her husband, the second to her child, and the third to the orginal Zelda to hide away," she says running her glove fingers over the blue gem. "I suppose it was to prevent the Door of Time to be open again or at least make it harder."

He nods in reply, "But why would Queen Rutela give you here piece?"

"So I can give it to my husband," she replies glancing down at the blue gem. "She didn't want me to suffer the same fate as my great grandmother and it forces the council that I must be the one to choice my husband not them. The gem must be down to someone with a righteous heart and not controlled by greed or the thirst for power"

"So have you chosen a man to be your husband then?" he questions after a moment.

"I might have," she replies after a moment glancing into his crystalline blue eyes. "But I haven't properly asked him yet."

For some reason he gets the feeling that she wants to ask him to be her husband, and he silently knows what his answer will be when that time comes.

**-the end**


End file.
